chaos_seeds_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Mechanics
This page is under heavy construction. Information here is subject to change at any time. Placeholder page for now. Stuff to Categorize * Dungeon Master * Motivations * Abilities * Resources * Catalysts * Item of Power * Dungeon Points * Well of Offering * Monsters * Bonuses Dungeon Points Dungeon points effect several things inside a dungeon including level and room generation. A portion can be used by a dungeon keeper to influence the growth of a dungeon. The number of dungeon points generated a day is effected by numerous things such as: * Each Power unlocked = 100% more DP each day * Harbinger and Item of Power * Harbinger/Item of power uses Higher Energy magic = +5 DP * Unique Harbinger/Item of power = +3 DP each day Call of the Dungeon This is a reward given to a Dungeon Master and/or Dungeon Keeper for successfully defending their Dungeon. It allows the Dungeon Master to call upon the powers of their Dungeon to fight on behalf of their settlement. Each Call awarded can be used once and the forces rallied from the Call will only aid the caller for one day. Dungeon Keepers Not much is known about Dungeon Keepers as there has not been a Dungeon Keeper in many centuries. Visit the Dungeon Keeper page for more information. Harbingers Harbingers are one of the two things needed to establish a new Dungeon, the other being the Item of Power. Harbingers are the Boss of the Dungeon and are tasked with defending the Dungeon and its Item of Power from invading monsters or adventurers. They can be reborn if they are slain, but much of their experience earned is lost upon their death. The rebirth of a Harbinger requires a vast amount of Dungeon Points following the formula: (Harbinger Level * 100)/(Dungeon Level) Upon the death of a Harbinger, 100% of all Dungeon Points are diverted to respawning it until the cost has been paid. The minimum time required to respawn a Harbinger is 1 day. Leveling Dungeons must be levelled for them to grow in power. Only Dungeons that are level 10 and above may connect to the Labyrinth. Each level grants a +1% bonus the amount of Dungeon Points generated each and increases the number of Adventurer teams that can enter the Dungeon at once by 2. Each level also grants an increase to a Dungeon's unique Harbinger and Item of Power Bonuses. Reaching some levels may add another floor to the Dungeon. Nodes Nodes, also called transport spheres, can be found at many different places within Dungeons and the Labyrinth. Accessing a Node allows instant travel to any other Nodes that the explorer has personally touched before, as long as it is directly connected to the Node in question. Node Roads A sequence of Nodes that allows for extremely fast travel between two points. As finding Nodes is not guaranteed, people that have access to Node Roads can charge large sums to bring travelers or goods with them along such roads. Master Nodes These are a convergence point of Node Roads. If a new Master Node is created any Node Roads that are nearby will begin to shift in order to connect to the Master Node. This will lead monsters and adventurers in the Labyrinth toward the Master Node. Master Nodes also funnel energy and mana from the Labyrinth, enabling faster Dungeon growth. Mini Nodes Smaller Nodes that will only work for people that are considered "friendly" by the owner of the Room in which the Node is placed. Reliquaries The mechanism by which creatures from a Dungeon or the Labyrinth leave behind loot when they die. They can take many different forms. The form of the reliquary, as well as the value of the loot within, is determined by the concentration and blend of the magic in the place they were created. Rooms Rooms come in many types. Dungeons generate rooms utilizing their Dungeon Points. The types of Rooms generated are based on the Dungeons Motivations. On occasion the generation of Rooms can be affected by a Dungeon Master or Keeper. Click the above link for details on specific Rooms. Category:Dungeons Category:Mechanics Category:Dungeon Mechanics